danganroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Round 2 - Case 2
This case took place over the weekend of June 6th, 2014. The motive for this murder was videos of each character's loved ones either hurt, missing, or in some form of danger. The victim was found in the storage room on floor 2. The discovery of the body also interrupted Simon and Betty's wedding. The investigation can be found here, and the trial here. Monobear File Victim: Sanae “Mr. H” Hanekoma Location of body: 2nd floor storage room Estimated time of death: 01:06 AM Cause of death: Blunt force trauma to the head. The victim has multiple contusions covering his body, as well as a fractured wrist, two broken ribs, a twisted ankle, a broken neck and spine. Victim also has three deep, gouging scratches to his face. Investigation The following clues were found during the investigation: Art Storage Room * Postmortem cuts and paint on the victim's hand Second Floor Hallway * Destroyed remains of Mr. H's sunglasses * Pink bloodstains found at the bottom of the stairs, seeped into the cracks Science Room * Scattered things, like someone was coming through in a hurry * Cracked monobeta doll * Watch stuck in the crook of doll's arm, stopped working 1:06 AM * Small flakes of black enamel in a sink * Cat graffiti on one of the lab tables that wasn't there the day before Second Floor Men's Restroom * Black clothes shoved in a toilet, tinged pink * Knife found in a toilet Mr. H's Room * Blood all over the place * Two or three empty packets of blood from the infirmary Trial doop doop Execution - Shocking Development With votes cast (not unanimous), Saki Hanajima is confirmed the killer by Monobear and again, the gavel is brought down for her execution. Dragged from the court room, the students are placed behind a soundproof glass while Saki appears in an operating theater of sorts, restrained on a gurney. Monobear stands besides her, dressed as her friend Tohru Honda. While no one else may recognize who it is, Saki surely does. MonoHonda picks up a metal instrument, placing it on her head. He then turns to the machine attached via wires and takes hold of a giant red knob, turning it once to start. Immediately, Saki's eyes widen as the machine goes live, but she's unable to stop MonoHonda from raising the level higher. Sparks begin to fly from the metal headset and a red light flashes as 'Caution' appears over the window the other students look in through, fluorescent lights in the theater flickering. Saki's body convulses and tenses, pulling at the restraints and holding before she resumes jerking wildly. Smoke starts to rise from the headband, and the lights abruptly go off, prompting the emergency light to turn on over the door. More sparks come from the band, more smoke rising, and more sporadic jerking occurs before Saki falls limp. MonoHonda's knifelike red eye is all that can be made out in the darkness of the operating theater. Aftermath things Memorable Moments * thanks beat Trivia * Betty and Simon's wedding was referred to as "The Pink Wedding" in the log title, a reference to the infamous "Red Wedding" in Game of Thrones * Adachi's given name, Tohru, is the same as the friend in Saki's video. Saki is also the same name as Adachi's second victim in Persona 4 canon. * Schuldig's outfit: white rabbit earmuffs and red hero scarf. Also carrying a big garbage bag full of evidence. Category:Round 2 Category:Cases